


Let Me Take Care of You

by The_Coqui_Writes



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha Junkrat, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, At least the first month, Fainting, Knotting, Lactation, Lactation Kink, M/M, Male Lactation, Male Pregnancy, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Nipple Play, Omega Lúcio, Omega Verse, Teasing, a very supportive junkrat, do i really had to write that shortened word?, junkrat wants to help lucio, last minute fluff, rat and frog are freaking out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 09:59:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11826375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Coqui_Writes/pseuds/The_Coqui_Writes
Summary: A worried Jamie discovers a strange and unusual side effect when Lucio goes into heat.-Please read tags first-





	Let Me Take Care of You

**Author's Note:**

> Please read tags first before reading!! Very Very Un-beta'd. VERY. I really wanted to do another a/b/o but with an extra kink of mine added. I'd like to thank the boombox server for convincing me to do this. Oh god... I can't believe I wrote this...

“Hey, frog boy.  How long are you going to be locked in that damn bathroom?” Jamie knocks on the metal door, getting antsy.  Lúcio has been stuck in the bathroom for over twenty minutes, refusing to get out.  At first Jamie thought Lúcio was showering.  Then the other idea was that he could be masturbating.  Now he is just worried.  He hears a mumble along with whispering curses.  Is Lúcio hurt? Jamie taps his only foot on the ground, groaning in frustration.  He knocks again.

 

“I’m almost done…”  Lúcio lies, huffing in desperation.

 

“You said that twenty minutes ago!”  Jamie snaps, leaning his ear closer to the door.  He catches the sound of sighing and whimpering.  The water faucet turns on, blocking the noise.  Jamie’s worries are now going to overdrive.  “Hey, you okay?”

 

No response.  He hears a wince.  “Seriously, Lúcio!  Are you okay?”

 

“... Come back in ten minutes!” Lúcio snaps, praying it will scare him away.  

 

Jamie bolts away, surprised to even get such a reaction.  Worry overtook him.  He looks over the control panel next to the bathroom door, hitting the switch but the door doesn't budge. “Lúcio, open the door!”

 

“Later!” Lúcio’s voice was almost in a high pitch.

 

“The hell with that! Is something wrong?” Jamie snaps, knocking on the door harder.  If he has to get a bomb to open this goddamn door...

 

“I’m peachy!” He yells.

 

“Dammit just open the door, you drongo!! Or I’m calling Mercy!” He threatens.  

 

“I am just constipated as fuck!”  Lúcio whimpers, continuing with his lies.

 

The junker hissed, irritated as fuck. “I can hear where your voice is!  You aren't even near the toilet!”

 

“God dammit… A-Ahhh...” Lúcio muffles his incoming moans, a loud thump echoing. Jamie decides enough is enough and screw privacy.  Going all heroic, he slams his metal fist over the control panel.  This can only go two ways: 1. The door will lock up or 2. It will open up.  

 

It was the latter.  As soon as it slides open, he rushes desperate to know his boyfriend’s wellbeing.  Just when he gets inside his eyes to widen. His nose immediately caught the strange yet familiar scent spread all over the room and Lúcio was the source.  His back shivers, a feeling of heat building up in his core.  Only one thought passed through his mind. “Are you…?”

 

Jamie sees Lúcio’s back. He is hunched over the bathroom sink, hugging himself while whimpering.  His dreads were untied, loose over his shoulders.  He presses his hips against the ceramic of the hand wash, thighs rubbing together to relieve the heat under his pants.   “You can't just fucking leave me in privacy…” Lúcio rasped, not budging one bit.  “You just had to fucking break the fucking control panel…” He sneers, hesitation in facing the Junker.

 

“I was-”

 

“Shh!! I’m talking here.” Lúcio turns back, still hugging himself.  His whole body is drenched in sweat, his cheeks darkened and eyes twitching.  His pants carry an obvious tent of his rock hard dick, mildly stained by pre-cum.  He looks up at Jamie, clenching his teeth while his eyes shot daggers.  Jamie’s back gave another chill, looking down at his intimidating omega.  

 

“You’re in heat.”

 

“No shit, Sherlock.” Lúcio forces through his clench teeth, looking away.

 

Jamie’s rolls his eyes, raises his arms up in defense.  “Oh forgive me in being a concerned boyfriend! How dare me? You were a vague motherfucker, ya know?”  Lúcio’s eyes weren't locked to his.  Instead they went south, staring at the junker’s crotch, bulge forming.  “Me eyes are up here, frog.”  

 

Lúcio’s breathing is erratic.  His arms hugged his chest tighter, moan slipping under his breath.  His body throbbed and burned with need, his pants unbearable and stained with his own slick. “...Sorry… Sorry.  I…” He turns away, letting his arm drop preparing to reveal what he’s been hiding from the very beginning.  He hesitates in facing his boyfriend, afraid of the incoming reaction.  Lúcio rest his head against the mirror hanging on the wall, questioning how his Alpha will react.

 

“What's wrong, frog? Why hide from me of all people?” Jamie walks close to him, desperate to comfort him. And fuck him.  It’s hard to push back the desire to mate but right now Lúcio is in distress.  Lúcio sniffs; tempted to turn around.  “When I go in...heat my body has another reaction too.  It’s rare.  I take something for it but I keep forgetting due to our missions... Just always been like that.” He gasps, feeling his whole body ache.  Finally after getting enough courage, he turns to Jamie’s direction prepared to face the shame.

 

Lúcio’s whole face was still drenched in sweat.  His body trembled, leaning against the ceramic sink to maintain balance.  His eyes catch Jamie’s jaw dropped, finding the chest area of Lúcio’s tank top drenched in something that isn't sweat.  

 

Jamie’s eyes squint, taking one long look until it hits him.  “Oh.  Oooooh! You… oh.  So you…”

 

“I fucking lactate when I'm in heat.  There.  You happy?” He grits his teeth, eyes tight shut.

 

“Well, at least you're not dying.” Jamie tries to lighten the mood, giving a casual chuckle.  Lúcio sniffs, tears building up.  “Whoa! Whoa! Lu! I was only kidding!”

 

“I'm just emotional dammit.” He wipes his eyes off with his already damp hands, making more of a mess.  He just wants to run to his room and hide from everyone else.  Yet he doesn’t want to be alone. Lúcio wants Jamie to be with him but all he fears is this whole situation might scare him off.  “Aren’t you freaking out?”

 

“Uh why are you asking me that?”

 

Lúcio sniffs.  “Just look at me.” He gestures his damp shirt.  Jamie remained quiet, unusual for the tall junker.  He bends down to Lúcio’s eye level taking in his lips for a long kiss.  Lúcio jolts, temperature rising all over his body.  His aching cock twitches, legs rub together to give himself a sense of friction to his dripping entrance.  He screwed resistance, wrapping his arms around Jamie’s neck.  Lúcio forces the tongue deep within his mouth, hungry for more.

 

Jamie pulls away Lúcio’s sweet plump lips, string of saliva hanging between them.  Jamie gives him a soft smile, seeing how deep he is in his heat and how much help he needs.  All he wants to do his protect his dear frog.  “Let me take care of you.”  Lúcio couldn’t take it anymore.  He clings to Jamie’s arm, trying to find the strength to move his legs.  Taking one step forward, pain courses through his abdomen, stumbling.  

 

Jamie was quick to catch him, hoisting him up bridal style and lead him out of the bathroom.  Lúcio rubbed his sweaty face over Jamie’s shirt, too embarrassed to complain.  He sits at the edge of the bed allowing Jamie helped him out in removing his drenched shirt.  Discarding it on the floor, Jamie sees Lúcio’s toned torso. His eyes then switch to his chest.  They weren't big, but they were visibly swollen.  “Hooley Dooley.”  Lúcio hugs himself to hide.

 

“What a beaut.” He whispers.  Lúcio looks up to him, confused by such complement.  By looking at Jamie’s twitching eyes Lúcio knows he is doing all he can to hold himself back.  In situations like these they would already be fucking each other until something on the bed broke.

 

Jamie absorbs the sight, witnessing the sight if Lúcio’s mildly swollen chest.  His nipples were hard, erected as white drops trickled down from the tip.  Lúcio did notice Jamie’s tongue licking his lips hungry for something.  “Do you really want to help me…?”

 

Jamie said nothing else, lips latching onto one hard nipple, arms with care hugging Lúcio’s torso while his body rest over the mattress.  This will ruin the bed sheets for sure. Lúcio yelps, squirming as the sensitivity mixed with mild pain and pleasure hit him hard. His dick under his pants twitches, his core begging to be fucked.  He watches Jamie nibbling and suckling his left nipple like if it was candy, trying to get as much of that sweet nectar out as he can.  

 

Jamie’s left hand caresses tenderly at the neglected swollen breast, indulging the feeling of the leaking nipple.  His own dick throbbed under his pants, making him grind at the side of his boyfriend’s body.  Instincts like any Alpha say to just fuck him right then and there, to fill him up with his knot.  But he’s a mischievous man that likes teasing.  He wants to see how far he can go with just being handsy with his lover.

 

Lúcio whimpers, trembling hands desperate to unbutton his jean pants himself but is stopped by Jamie metal hand.  “Jamie, please! I am so hard!!” He grips at his own bulge, massaging it.  “F….fuck!”

 

“A little foreplay doesn't hurt, eh?” Jamie smirks.

 

“Fuck you, Jamie!!  I need your fucking cock!!”

 

“Aww thanks, love. I love you too.”  Jamie gives him a quick kiss on his cheek, then on the lips.  He shows no mercy, forcing his tongue inside Lúcio’s mouth, finger pinching at his nub.  Lúcio’s cries are muffled by the kiss, Jamie indulging at the sensation of feeling his lover’s milk mildly spray out.  Lúcio teeth grabs onto Jamie’s bottom lip, biting hard.  Jamie pulls back and stares at his short lover.  He rubs his lip, feeling a minor sting.  “Very very hot.  Someone is bossy.”

 

Jamie’s left hand goes south, between Lúcio’s legs to feel the heavy dampness between his legs and hidden bulge.  He gives a teasing rub, watching his lover spasm and humps him like an animal.  “So fucking wet, from top to bottom.” His own dick begged to be free from his pants, to fuck the hell out of his omega.  He fondles Lúcio’s bulge, watching him pant and growl, clinging to Jamie’s T-shirt ready to rip it off.

 

“Ha...ha… I fucking want you… Please.” He begs, cursing at the fact that his boyfriend returned to fumble with his swollen pecks, tongue flickering at one nipple.  Jamie’s prosthetic hand carefully go over to the lonely breast giving a small poke near Lúcio’s areolas as a small stream of milk sprays out.

 

“You are so loaded.” Jamie giggles, lips switching sides and suckle the other nipple.  Lúcio wails, dick throbbing with heat, his entrance clenching and a dripping mess along with his nipples.   

 

Waves of mild pain and pleasure engulf him as his swollen chest is treated by his dear Alpha, kissed, suckled and pinched on.  The heat in his body is rising as if it isn't bad enough.  

 

“Jamie… Please.  I….fuck…. Oh god…” He whales, shifting to the air.

 

Jamie knew what is coming so he decided to add more torture.  He tenderly kneads with his flesh hand Lúcio’s swollen chest, enjoying the mess it was creating.  His swollen nipples were like Jamie's little personal milk fountains.  Lúcio trembles, hand going down to pull down his boxers, to free his cock he’s so desperate to touch.

 

Jamie’s prosthetic hand stops him, tisking. “Nah, let me take care of you.”

 

“I’m in fucking heat and need you in me, god dammit!” He yelps, erratic breathing rising, feeling the need to cover his mouth.   All he could do is shift as hard as he could to his boyfriend’s hand to get the enough friction. But his body begged for more. His body wants something in him.  He couldn't take the unbearable wet boxers that still held his hard shaft.  Jamie takes again the swollen nipple, sucking with no abandon ears desperate to hear the vocal voice of his sweet omega.  While his mouth nibbled and tugged, his hand flickers with care at the other, enjoy the white droplets.  “Jamie...” He begs, humping at the metal hand.  

 

“Calm down, frog. You don't want this hand to give you a handjob.  Trust me.” He smirks, enjoying the angry sight from his omega’s eyes.  Jamie pulls him into a rough passionate kiss, muffling his lover’s rising voice.  Jamie felt Lúcio’s body tremble, toes curling and his legs closing tight.  He seem to try to say something between the kissing but he couldn't speak up as his body arched, feeling his orgasm crash into him.  Jamie parts from the kiss to watch the show, absorbing the sight of Lúcio’s eyes rolling back and mouth hanging open while his body spasm.  He removes his hand from Lúcio’s crotch to watch the dampness on his boxers grow, cock twitching under it.  Oh, how Jamie wishes to have a camera.

 

“Hooley dooley…” To Jamie’s eyes, this was a sight to behold.  After the wave ended, Lúcio drops back to the bed, going limp.  He goes to caress his lover’s face, admiring every single detail.  

 

Lúcio’s eyes opened flickering, taking one good look at Jamie. “....fuck….you fucking rat.”

 

Jamie snickers and nuzzles his boyfriend’s cheeks.  Hand made contact with the dampened bed sheets, reminding him they have to change them as soon as they are done.  “I love you too.”

 

Lúcio looks down at himself, unsurprised to still find a bulge over his stained boxers. “Fuck me now or else.”

 

“Froggy is threatening me.  That’s hot.” Jamie teases right before getting close and nuzzling nonstop at his omega.  Lúcio with frustration turns his body sideways and kicks where he guessed were Jamie’s shin.  “Wrong leg.  But I will grant your wish if that is what you want.”

 

“Please, I beg of you.” Lúcio said in the most monotonous tone Jamie has ever heard.  Typically in situations like this one would take precaution and used protection but for Lúcio and Jamie, there was no need.  Jamie was already told the chances of getting someone pregnant are little to none and this isn't the first time they both fucked.

 

They fucked with no mercy.  Lúcio wrapped his legs around Jamie’s slim waist, keeping his legs locked in place feeling his dick hit him hard and deep.  He purposefully clenched his walls, enjoying Jamie’s guttural groans echo all over the room.  Lúcio didn't care anymore if anyone heard him.  Jamie dives to Lúcio’s neck, biting hard with no mercy as he shifts harder, flesh hand going back again to squeeze at one side of his swollen chest.

 

Something took over Lúcio, something primal.  He uses all his strength to switch position, pinning Jamie on the bed and begin to roll his hips, riding his alpha.  “Go-Lúcio!!” Jamie cries, hands grip at his wide hips thrusting inside him as much as he could.  But Lúcio had full control of him and there is no sign of him stopping.  

 

Lúcio’s hands clawed at Jamie’s shoulder, rolling his hips harder feeling his knot swell within him.  “Fuck….fuck yeah…” Lúcio rasps, back slowly arching feeling more of the swelling knot.  “J-Jamie…”

 

“Please… Let me have you…” Jamie whimpers, tongue hanging out.  Lúcio had mercy on him, sweet drenched face giving one last smile as he allows Jamie to switch positions.  Letting him again take charge of the fucking and head diving again to Lúcio’s milky chest.

 

Jamie nibbled at the sweet nipple, eyes closing tight shut as the pleasure soon hits him, slamming hard inside Lúcio and biting his nipple.  He gives one last growl as he fills Lúcio up with his cum.  Lúcio goes vocal, the sensation finally bringing him to his own orgasm as he releases another mess, his dick sandwiched between both of their abdomen.

 

They both lost their energy, dropping down like rocks on the bed, catching their own breath.  Both are covered in sweat, drool, cum and Lúcio’s milk.  They definitely have to wash the bed sheets as soon as possible.  “Id like to do this again.” Jamie gives a raspy chuckle.

 

Lúcio uses all his strength to speak. “...The fucking or sucking my chest off?”

 

“Both.  I really really liked this.”  Jamie giggled, nuzzling Lúcio’s neck.

 

Lúcio smiled.  “I gave you a new kink.”

 

“You gave me a new kink.”

 

Months pass and Lúcio learned to be more open with Jamie.  Even Jamie would try his best in showing he is a trustworthy guy and is acceptable of his boyfriend’s quirks.  

 

When Jamie found Lúcio hurling on the toilet, a lump on his throat formed.  When was the last time he and Lúcio had sex? A months ago? What if… Nah! It can’t be.  It has to be the flu.  It has to be.  There is not a single explanation to it.  Still, despite Jamie thinking it's mild, he took the effort and convinced Lúcio to check on the local quack: Dr. Zeigler.  

 

Jamie leaves Lúcio alone due to doctor’s orders.  He waits outside, killing time in biting his nails and staring at the floor counting the little ants walking by.  He swears the walls of the corridors are getting smaller every second.  He swears he can hear a sound of a heartbeat.  His skin felt itchy, the feeling on his throat not leaving.

 

Spaced out, he didn't even notice Lúcio walking out and standing next to him.  With one nudge he is pulled out of his anxiety phase. Looking down at Lúcio he smiles.  “The quack gave you medicine?”

 

Lúcio didn't answer and instead stared at the wall in front of him.  “Hey, Lúcio! You okay?” He waves his hand in front of the DJ’s face.  “Wait! What did the doc tell you?!”

 

Lúcio grabbed Jamie’s robot hand and drag him through the corridor until he makes it inside his own room.  As soon as they are inside, he closes the door and locks it.  “Whoa! I didn't think-”

 

“I need privacy to talk.  I don't want to mate.”  Lúcio was clear with his words, tone lacking any relaxation.

 

To talk.  Jamie’s heart rate spiked, brain going through extreme lengths to find out what is it Lúcio wishes to speak about.  Is he…? No! He probably fucked up on something else. Did he say something? Did he hurt Lúcio? His hand starts to feel clammy.

 

“Jamie…” Lúcio goes to hold his real hand, gripping at it tight.  He looked down at the floor, biting his lips and trying to find the right words. “I don't have a cold, or the flu.”

 

“Isn't that great?” Jamie mumbled, his heartbeat not slowing down one bit.  

 

Lúcio takes one more deep breath, forcing eye contact. “I’m pregnant.”

 

Jamie felt everything around him stop.  He stared down at his lover, mouth hanging open, his brain trying to find the most logical explanation to this.  All the words he could muster out was: “Who’s the dad…?”

 

“Jamie, are you fucking serious?!” Okay, Lúcio is mad now.

 

“I-I- I’m sorry!! I just… but… Me living around such a toxic wasteland… But the doc said…” He felt his face go cold, the whole room spinning nonstop.  His body felt heavy, losing its balance.  He feels his heavy body drop.  The last thing he remembers seeing is Lúcio’s face of distress as he tries to catch him.

 

>>>>>> 

 

His eyes flicker open, welcomed by the bright light of the ceiling.  Jamie cringes, knowing he’s in the doc’s infirmary.  Something felt cold over his head.  His left hand goes and taps at the area where the mysterious sensation took place, feeling something squishy and wet.  “Careful.  Don't take it off.” Dr. Zeigler warns as she goes to check on him.  

 

“Oy Doc, why am I here?”

 

She smiles.  “You fainted and slammed your head against the concrete wall.  Lúcio dragged you all the way here.” She gestures.  He looks to his left surprised to find Lúcio sleeping next to him, clinging on his waist.  “So far all you got is a bruise and no internal damage.  You will be fine.  I'd like to still do a few more checks so you can't leave this room.  Just keep that ice pack there and do not lick it.”

 

“Aw, kill joy.” He mumbles, looking down at his omega.  

 

Angela tilts her head.  “I believe he told you the news?”

 

“You said I couldn't.”

 

“I said chances are small.” She takes a look at her tablet.  “Still, if you are still considering in having the child I need to keep a good eye on Lúcio.”

 

Jamie scoffs.  “That is the most...” His face goes white again, thinking of all the possibilities in caring for a child.  “Doc… what am I going to do?”

 

“You're too loud…” Lúcio mumbled.  

 

“Lu! You okay?”

 

“I didn't slam my head against the hard wall, ya know.” He mumbles while glaring up at him.

 

“How long have I been out? Hours?” Jamie sits up, ice pack slipping from his head.

 

“Five minutes.” Angela replies.

 

“Roight… Sorry.” Now came the awkward silence.  Lúcio made Jamie lay back down over the bed, putting the ice pack in its place. Both stared at each other, not sure what to say.  He has to face the fact right then and there: he got Lúcio pregnant.  Swarms of questions brushed by his mind.  How will this pregnancy even go? What are the risks? How will they care for the baby? Can he afford it? Lúcio definitely can but what about him? He is a fugitive, a lowlife junker.  What else does he have to offer? Nothing.  Absolutely nothing in Jamie’s eyes.

 

The awkward silence broke with Lúcio bursting to tears, face pressing against Jamie’s chest.  “Froggy! Whats wrong?”

 

“If… If this is too much for you it's fine.  I'm not going to force you in something so big like this…” He sputters, gripping at his shirt for dear life.

 

“What are you talking about?  Wait! You think I'll leave you?”   Lúcio stays quiet, face still over his shirt.  “Lúcio, fuck no… I know I got nothing to offer but I can never leave you.” He assured, caressing his boyfriend’s face, metal finger wiping away the leftover tears.  “I just… This… is a change.  Oy, a big change.  This… Wow… Hooley dooley.  A fucking huge change.  I thought… I aint worth it to be… I’m just a junker you know.  But… whatever you want to do with this, I am fine with it.”

 

“And?” Lúcio sniffs.  “If I cared that you were some junker… then why am I with you then?”

 

Uh oh.  Lúcio is mad again.  Jamie is on a roll today, eh? “Sorry…I just don't know… Uh… we’ll do it together, sure?”  Jamie’s left hand caresses Lúcio’s face.

 

“I don’t know if I want to give it up for adoption.  I don’t know if I want to keep the child.  I just… I…”  Lucio confess.

 

As much as Jamie realized he didn’t like the thought of giving up the child, he shook his head going back to the role as a supportive boyfriend. “And that is fine. Really! You got time to think about it, to decide.  But you aren’t alone.  I swear I’m not leaving you.  I’ll help ya! I will interview the new parents. I will make sure they aint psychopaths.  But if we keep the kid, I can make em a crib.  I’m handsy.  Roady can help!  Uh… uh…”

 

“You're cute when you are a nervous wreck.” Lúcio smiles, looking up at him.  His smile was like the angels singing, leaning against Jamie’s hand and nod.

 

“Ta.” They will work on this together.  They don't know what the future will hold but all they know this isn't the end.  It's just a new beginning.  They both lay back down over the bed, staring together at the ceiling trying to get their nerves to calm down.  “So… that means more milk for good ol Jamie and baby?”

 

Jamie is welcomed by a pillow smacking his face.  “God dammit you kinky fucker!” Lúcio’s face darkened, embarrassment taking over.

 

“The one and only!” He muffled through the pillow.

 

**Author's Note:**

> No matter how much smut I put I still want to put some carrying fluff.
> 
> Tumblr: millie-on-a-leaf.tumblr.com/  
> NSFW tumblr: the-naughty-leaf.tumblr.com/  
> Twitter: twitter.com/Millie_Coqui


End file.
